The Dove and the Falcon
by Lady Lashana
Summary: Kelanthra Carver leaves to fulfill her dream of being a Bard, under the name Kelan. When she passes the Trials, she doesn't reveal that she's a girl like Rune did. With a strict but decent Bard Master and a fellow apprentice that's nice, will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

"Where do you think you're going, Kelanthra?" asked a harsh voice.

"Going upstairs to get my harp so I can practice, Aunt Lina," responded Kela quietly. "If I don't play well tonight, the inn's not going to make as much money as usual, will it?"

"You can practice after you've swept out the common room and wiped the tables," snapped Aunt Lina. "Now get moving!"

Kela sighed and went to the common room. When her parents were alive, she wasn't required to spend so much time cleaning the inn. Her parents had understood her love of music, and she was allowed the entire afternoon to practice her harp and later the fiddle. But then her father died and her Aunt Lina and Uncle Jorlan had moved to the inn to help out. A few weeks later, Kela's mother had followed, too full of grief for her late husband to want to continue living. Things had drastically changed.

Kela's brother, Mikhail, was relegated to stable work. Kela was allowed to still play in the evenings for the custom, but she no longer had the afternoons free to practice. Her aunt set her many chores to do before she was finally free to practice. Her cousins Adalia and Nicolas were sympathetic, but there wasn't much they could do. Ady had tried to take over some of Kela's chores, but Aunt Lina had put a stop to it when she found out. Nick didn't think it fair that Mikhail had to move to stable work when he had orginally helped his father with the cashbox and drinks. However, when Nick protested it, Uncle Jorlan had cuffed him and told him not to meddle in what the adults planned.

After a few minutes, Aunt Jina had gone upstairs to tidy out the bedrooms. Ady slipped into the common with a rag. "I'll clean the tables, Kela," she whispered. "It's simply awful of Mother to treat you like this. You're her niece, not her servant."

Kela smiled gratefully. Ady was her best friend in all the world and understood her completely. Ady loved music as well, but unlike Kela, had no gift for playing it. When a traveling musician named Nightingale had given Kela the harp, Kela had let Ady play it. Ady had produced music, but couldn't learn any fingerings for songs. All she could do was pluck at the strings and produce various notes. A similar thing happened when Kela's parents had bought the fiddle from a peddler. Ady could only produce squawks and screeches. Kela managed to figure out how to play a few songs after many tries, but her cousin couldn't. So in the end, Ady gave up and let Kela be the one to play wonderful music.

With Ady's help, the common room was soon tidy. Kela went upstairs to get her harp and fiddle and then went to the stable. If she played in the common room, Aunt Lina could interrupt her and find more chores to do. Practicing in the hayloft of the stable wouldn't bother the animals, and Mikhail nor Daren Hostler would set her other tasks to do.

Kela tuned her harp and played the very first song she had turned, "Heart to the Ladies." She remembered when the musician Nightingale had taught her the song. She had been five, and begged to be allowed to play one of the harps for a bit. Nightingale had let her and looked surprised when Kela had plucked out a few notes of 'Heart to the Ladies'. The musician had then proceeded to teach Kela the entire song and the next morning, had said that she could keep the harp. Kela had been delighted with the gift. Before Nightingale left, she had taught Kela another song, "Summer Cider".

Other traveling musicians, most with bird names, had taught Kela more songs to play on the harp. The village priest, Father Preston, knew a number of songs on harp, mostly church ones, and had taught them to her. He was kindly man who told her that if she had been born a boy, she could attend the Bardic Trials at the Midsummer faire in Kingsford. He added that if he had been a better musician, he would have attended the Trials himself instead of joining the Church.

When Kela was seven, a peddler had stopped by. Among the things for sale had been a second-hand fiddle. Kela's parents had bought it for a night's lodging and five silver pennies. After many tries, Kela had managed to figure out how to play some of the songs on the fiddle. A fiddler named Raven, who was dressed in Gypsy colors and looked half-brigand, taught her more songs.

By the time Kela was eight, she was playing evenings for the custom. Thanks to her, the inn was taking in more money, for folks could count on her to play even if there were no traveling musicians staying. Her aunt and uncle understood this, but they didn't see the point on her spending so much time practicing.

Kela opened her eyes and went to pick up her fiddle. She paused when she saw that Mikhail and Nick were in the hayloft as well. "Good playing, Kela," said Mikhail.

Nick nodded. "You would make a great Guild Bard, Kela. Well, after you've had some proper lessons."

Kela sighed. "How am I going to get that? I don't have the money to pay for lessons, and Aunt Lina and Uncle Jorlan would never pay for it. Father Preston has taught me to read music, but he can't teach me composition."

"You forget about the money our parents had saved up," said Mikhail quietly. "Father told me where it was hidden because someday I was to take over running of the inn when I was old enough. He and Mother didn't tell you because you didn't need to know, because they knew that you would become a proper musician."

Nick snickered. "You remember when my father was searching all over the inn to find out where Uncle Lorcan hid his profits? He never found it. And Aunt Jessy never told him where it was. Father figured you wouldn't know, Kela, and Mikhail said he had no idea when asked, though he was the one that moved the box to a new hiding place. Finally Father gave up looking."

"So where is it now?" asked Kela.

Mikhail peered down the ladder, then dug under the straw in the far left corner of loft. A minute later, he produced a box, filled with silver coins. "There should be enough in here to pay for lessons for a year with some left over for other expenses."

"I added some more money to it," said Nick. "It would be best if you ran away sometime in the next few days and fulfilled your dream of becoming a bard. I love my parents, but they're not very understanding of you."

"But what about you, Mikhail?" asked Kela anxiously.

"Our parents' will said that I inherited the inn and would run it as soon as I turned twenty-one," answered Mikhail. "So when I'm old enough, I can ask Uncle Jorlan and Aunt Lina to leave and take over the inn."

"But that's four years away!" protested Kela.

"I'll survive," said Mikhail. "It's not like our aunt and uncle are abusing us. I just have to work in the stable for now."

"And I'll be here to make his life better," said Nick, patting Kela on the hand. "So don't worry, Kela."

"All right," said Kela. She stowed the box of money back in its hiding place. Mikhail and Nick went back to their chores and Kela resumed practicing.

She decided to run away that night, after the inn closed and everyone else had gone to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

After the inn closed that evening, Kela packed her clothes and most of her other items up. Mikhail, Nick, and Ady slipped into her room to bid her good-bye and wish her luck. When they left, Kela waited for awhile until she was certain her aunt and uncle were asleep. She then grabbed her pack and fiddle and harp case and left the inn. She stopped at the stable and transferred the coins to a money belt she tied around her waist and hidden under her clothes.

She then set off on her journey to Nolton. She had heard from a Free Bard that it was the best place to find music teachers and large enough for a musician to make a living, either as a busker or playing at an inn or pleasure house.

When morning arrived, Kela stopped by a stream to rest. She took out some bread and cheese from her pack and ate. Then she took her knife and cut her auburn hair short. If anyone asked, she would say that she was girl, but she felt it best if people saw her as a boy. She didn't look particularly feminine anyway, especially with short hair.

The journey lasted two weeks. Most of the time she found inns like the one back home and was able to play evening in exchange for food and lodging. She collected coins in her hat and used the money to pay for food for lunch or lodgings at a Church hostel when there were no inns.

Staying at the Church hostel taught her something. Father Preston was kind and true man of the Church, but apparently not everyone that was part of the Church was like that. Certainly the hostel wasn't making a profit the way an inn might, but as the novices did the work, the labor was essentially free. Also, the donations from the well-off travelers would certainly more than make up for any losses. Kela supposed that the money would go to helping the poor, but she had a feeling that the more unscruplous people in the Church pocketed most of it for their own purposes.

Kela finally arrived at Nolton. A man was at the gate and he noted down everyone that came in. When it was her turn, he asked, "Name?"

"Kelanthra Carver, from the village of Drandwood," she responded.

"Free, indentured, or Guild?"

"Free, sir."

"Profession?"

"Musician, not part of the Guild."

The guard made the note and continued, "Passing through or staying?"

"I'm planning to stay for awhile, sir." The man made another note, then handed her chit, informed her that she had three days to get a permit, and where she could and couldn't play. Kela nodded and went through.

After getting over her surprise of how big the city was and the differences to her old village, she decided to find a music teacher. She found a constable and asked him for directions. He drew her a crude map and circled four spots he knew of that had music teachers. He pointed to one and said, "I would go there first, since the teacher is more likely to be more affordable to you." Kela thanked him and went on her way.

After working out the map and maze of streets, she came to a neighborhood that was a bit shabby, but still fairly respectable. After examining the buildings, she found one with the sign "Alder Book and Instrument Shop". In the window was a sign that read, "Music Lessons."

When she entered, a bell tinkled. A pretty woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair done in a tidy bun and wearing a dark blue dress stepped out from behind the counter to greet her. "Good afternoon." She gave Kela a penetrating look, then said, "You're either here for music lessons or to sell something. What is your name, lass?"

Kela was slightly surprised that the woman had seen past her guise, but then again, a female would be the one that could most likely spot another female. "I'm Kelanthra Carver, Kela for short, mistress. I'm here to see about music lessons."

"Welcome, Kela," said the woman kindly. "I'm Mistress Emilia Alder. I help my husband run the shop. He's the one that gives music lessons, though. Come with me to the back room and we'll talk and arrange things, dear."

Kela hesitated, but Mistress Alder was nice and reminded her of her mother, so she nodded and followed to the back room.

Mistress Alder poured tea and tasked some questions. Kela told her entire story, beginning with her love of music and then her parents' deaths. She ended with how she had come to Nolton for proper lessons in hopes of attending the Trials.

Mistress Alder nodded. "I see. You do realize that you will have to masquerade as a boy if you wish to be in the Bardic Trials, Kela? Otherwise you won't be allowed to enter."

"I know," answered Kela. "I plan to take the first name of Kelan."

"All right then, dear. My husband is busy with a student right now, but he'll be done shortly. He'll listen to you play and we'll decide on a price for a year's lessons. Then we'll find a place for you. I happen to know a place where you can play in the evenings for room and board. I used to work there a number of years ago. I hope you won't find it objectionable, Kela."

That made Kela wonder if perhaps the place was in a pleasure house. If that was the case, then Mistress Alder had once been a lady of questionable virtue, to put it politely. Well, it did explain why she was so pretty.

Mistress Alder proceeded to explain taxes and tithes and why they were necessary. Kela nodded in understanding, though she wasn't too thrilled that she would have to pay four pence every day for her tax and tithe. Still, they served a necessary purpose, so long as the government and Church weren't corrupt.

After while, Master Alder came in and listened to Kela play two songs each on her harp and fiddle. He nodded and told her that she had talent. After that, a price was agreed on for lessons and most of the coins in her money belt was paid over.

"Now, let's take you to the place we know," said Mistress Alder. "The owner is a very nice lady, and a good friend of ours. If you find her place objectionable, fine, but we would like you to meet her and judge for yourself."

"This place is a pleasure house, then?" asked Kela. Master Alder nodded and she continued, "I have no objection to playing at a pleasure house. It simply depends on the pleasure house and madam as to whether I accept the place."

"All right, then," said Mistress Alder. "I worked there, under the name of 'Buttercup'. When I retired seven years ago, Corven asked me to marry him and I said yes. He frequented the place, but not as a client for the upstairs services, so I knew him and had grown to love him."

Kela was somewhat surprised by this. However, it was clear to her that Master and Mistress Alder were in love, so it would be natural that they'd marry, even though she had never really thought about a whore getting married. She gathered up her things as Master Alder closed the shop and then she followed to couple outside to Flower Street, which was the district where the pleasure houses were.


	3. Chapter 3

Master and Mistress Alder went up to a three-story building. Unlike most of the other buildings in the street, there were no women crowded on balconies or by the windows. It was not noisy at all.

Kela followed the two inside and entered a large room. A large fireplace was set in one wall. Several males were seated at tables, playing card games and the like or eating snacks and drinking. By the stairs was a rather ordinary male with no distinguishing features of any sort. Next to him was a desk, where a lady sat. She was very pretty, and looked to be only a couple years older than Mistress Alder. Her dark hair was done up in an elegant knot and she wore a dark violet dress that looked modest in terms of neckline but actually showed off her curves.

When she spotted the three, she got up and glided over to them. "Emilia, Corven, how wonderful to see you." Her gaze then rested on Kel. "And who is this with you?"

"This is our new student, Kelanthra Carver, Kela for short," replied Mistress Emilia. "She already knows how to play harp and fiddle and only needs some proper lessons in things like voice and composing. So we thought that she might fit as the musician you were looking for, Violet."

"I see," said Lady Violet, a pleasant smile on her face. "Well, Kela, I am Violet, the madam of this house. If you would come with me to my office, we can discuss things. Emilia, Corven, please sit down and have some supper."

Kela followed Lady Violet to an office. She sat down. Lady Violet looked penetrating at her. "So you have no objection to working at a pleasure house, Kela?"

Kela shook her head. "As long as all I have to do is play music, Lady Violet."

"There is no worry over that, dear. It is understood here that only the ladies upstairs serve the customers in bed. Those that work in the common room are not bothered. Now, as to your duties here, you will be expected to play in the common room in the evening until midnight. In return, you will receive a room and breakfast and dinner. Does that suit you?"

"Yes, Lady Violet."

Lady Violet beamed. "Good. Now, why don't you have your dinner now and then make tonight your tryout? If you suit us, then you have the place. If not, then you can have the room for the night and tomorrow morning we'll see you on your way."

Kela left her pack and instruments in the office, as it was probably the safest place for them. She was taken to the table Mistress Emilia and Master Corven were and enjoyed a delicious dinner of bread, chicken, and vegetables. After that, she got her harp and asked Lady Violet where to play.

"I think by the fireplace would be best. If you get thirsty, notify one of the servers and they'll bring you some cider. Oh, and please do not play any dance tunes or heart-rending laments, unless a customer requests it. Any other songs will be fine."

Kela nodded and took her place. After tuning her harp, she began playing, mostly love songs. She had never played them before except to practice and for the wedding between the son of the baker and the daughter of one of the farmers. It was an interesting experience. After awhile, she lost herself in her music. When perhaps an hour had passed, she opened her eyes and saw that the Alders had left. The man by the stairs was taking a customer up the stairs. One of the two serving girls, a pretty redhead, glided over with a mug of cider. Kela exchanged smiles with her.

"I'm Sarah," whispered the girl. "Your music is lovely."

"Thank you," answered Kela. "My name is Kela. Is there any song that you want me to play, Sarah?"

Sarah looked surprised, then grateful. "Do you know the song 'Home, Home, Home'?"

"Yes. I'll be happy to play it for you." Sarah grinned and then returned to her work.

Kela drank some cider and then played Sarah's request. That song, along with "Fiddler Girl", had been Ady's favorite. It looked as if Sarah had some things in common with Ady. Kela hoped that she could stay and get to know Sarah better. The other girl seemed like she would be a good friend.

At a second break, the other serving girl came over to refill Kela's mug. "I'm Destria."

"I'm Kela."

"I know, Sarah told me. Anyway, I think your playing is wonderful. You're very talented, Kela."

"Thank you, Destria. I'd be happy to play a song for you."

"Oh, would you?" asked Destria, looking grateful. "Could you play 'Ratcatcher'? That's one of my favorites."

"Sure," replied Kela. Destria smiled and then went back to work. Kela resumed playing. Destria had also appeared to be a nice person and could make a good friend.

When the midnight bell rung, Lady Violet came over. "That's enough, dear. I won't need your services past midnight. By the way, you have a place here, Kela. You were very good."

Kela blinked in surprise. "I have the place, Lady Violet?"

Lady Violet smiled. "Of course you do. Now come with me so I can show you to your room." They went up to the third floor and stopped at the second door on the left. "This is your room, Kela. Marrin, my door guard, has already brought your pack up. The washing room is at the end of the hall, if you wish to bathe. Come downstairs tomorrow morning for breakfast and I'll introduce you to the others, dear. Good night."

Kela went inside the room. There was a narrow bed, a washstand, a table with chair, a small closet for clothes, a tiny stove, and a chest with extra sheets, quilts, and pillows in it. The walls were whitewashed and there was one window looking out to the back, which showed a small tree and the back of the house on the street behind Flower Street.

Kela unpacked, then went to the washroom to bathe. There were two tubs, one large enough to soak in, the other somewhat smaller. Partitioned off was the indoor privy. There was also a copper full of hot water and several buckets of cold water. She filled the smaller tub and bathed. After that, she changed into her shift and went to bed.

Kela woke up almost two hours after dawn. After washing up, using the privy, and getting dressed in her only set of clean clothes, she went downstairs. Lady Violet, Marrin, Destria, Sarah, the serving boy, and five ladies were eating their breakfast in the common room.

Lady Violet nodded for Kela to sit and Sarah got her a bowl of porridge, a slice of bread and cheese, and a mug of milk. The serving boy introduced himself as Jaden.

After Kela had finished her breakfast, the five ladies introduced themselves. The first was Rose, who had curly black hair, emerald green eyes, and wore a simple red dress. Next were a pair of twin sisters, Lily and Lilac. They had gray eyes and their russet hair was long, past their knees. Lily wore a white dress and Lilac wore a lilac one. Fourth was Magnolia, who wasn't human at all, but was of a different race of beings. Kela managed not to show any surprise, but couldn't help wondering what race Magnolia was. All she knew was that Magnolia wasn't a Mintak or a Haspur.

Last was Bluebell, who had waist-length golden hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a perfect roseleaf complexion. She wore a blue dress and with Rose, they were the most beautiful of the ladies. The five ladies were very sweet and charming and asked Kela how she had come to Nolton. She told them her story.

Lily and Lilac exchanged looks. "We came from a village in the country too," said Lilac. "You do know about the tax and tithe?"

Kela nodded and Lily said, "Lilac and I didn't when we came to Nolton, Kela. Well, if you're unable to pay when the authorities catch you, you become indentured. Someone buys your bond and you work for him or her until the debt is paid off. Lady Violet bought our bonds. We paid off it off after several months, but since we liked it here, we stayed."

"Why do you all have the names of flowers?" Kela inquired.

"The ladies who work here all have to take a flower name when they start," explained Lady Violet. "When they retire, they can shed the flower persona and go back to being their original self, with their birth name. I was Dahlia when I first started here, and then when I became Madam, took the name Violet. When I retire as Madam and Rose takes over, she'll become Violet."

Kela nodded and after a few minutes, excused herself. Lady Violet asked her to acquire some more suitable clothes to wear when playing in the common room. Kela said she would and then went to get her instruments. She set off to pay her tax and tithe, purchase a busking permit, and find a place to busk.


End file.
